


Sleep Now

by paxambabes



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Decapitation, Demons, Eye Gouging, Eye Trauma, Gen, Gore, Neck trauma, Stabbing, Torture, antisepticeye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxambabes/pseuds/paxambabes
Summary: Anti wants all of the egos dead, and he'll do anything it takes to kill them.





	Sleep Now

**Author's Note:**

> Back with another horror fic! I got inspired by a few vocaloid horror songs and decided to revisit Jack's egos. If you can't tell, I love torturing them, especially Chase. Warnings for general gore, decapitation, blood, eye trauma and gouging, knives, major character death, and neck trauma. Enjoy!

First, he started with the weakest link, Marvin.

Marvin was never fully developed to be begin with, so Anti knew he'd be the easiest to take out. He remembered the way Marvin jumped when Anti had entered the room, quietly enough to avoid detection. The way his face dropped when Anti approached him, knife brandished in one hand. Marvin had begged for Anti to spare him, but he knew it was useless to plead with a cold blooded killer. Still, he tried even as Anti cornered him against the wall and plunged the knife into his stomach. Anti loved the wet, squelching sound of the knife twisting in Marvin's stomach, and the sounds of him coughing up so much blood. It was beautiful, really. The sight of Marvin's stomach cut open, his insides spilling out, the blood pooling on the floor. Anti laughed as he twisted the knife even more, watching Marvin's dying face and he still tried to weakly plead for his life. But he knew that he was doomed at this point. He'd lost far too much blood and all he could do was make weak grunts and cries as Anti mercilessly continued his onslaught. Eventually, Marvin stopped fighting and let out one last breath, and collapsed in a pool of his own blood and innards. Anti pulled the knife from Marvin's lifeless body, and smiled as he licked the blade clean. This was always his favorite part. Savoring the blood after a fresh kill.

"Not so magnificent anymore hmm?" Anti laughed wickedly as he left the room to find his next target.

Second, was Jackaboy man. He'd be just as easy to eliminate as Marvin. 

He proved to be slightly more difficult to kill than Anti had anticipated. When he'd cornered Jackaboy, he immediately fought back, punching Anti, but to no avail. Anti smirked as he dodged the blows with ease, knowing that he was invincible and mere punches would do nothing to hurt him. But eventually, Jackaboy had landed a punch squarely on Anti's jaw, knocking him to the floor. Jackaboy began to laugh, thinking he'd actually been able to hurt Anti. But he stopped laughing and his smile quickly faded, as he saw Anti rise from the floor. He knew that Anti was pissed and he immediately regretted his decision. Anti cradled his injured jaw, spitting out blood in Jackaboy's direction. 

"You really shouldn't have done that," Anti growled out, head tilted down to the floor.

Anti lunged for Jackaboy, knocking him to the ground and grabbing Jackaboy's neck in his hands. He tried to fight back against Anti, grabbing his arms and struggling to breathe. Anti didn't even care about drawing blood. He just wanted the fucker dead, and quickly. He tightened his grip around Jackaboy's neck, focusing all of his anger towards killing him. But soon he was overpowered and felt a kick in his stomach. Anti recoiled, letting go of Jackaboy's neck. He was doubled over in pain, growling and spitting more blood. Jackaboy took in a long, deep breath, regaining his strength and lunged for Anti's knife, hoping to wound him. But Anti recovered quickly, reaching him at breakneck speed. Their bodies were tangled together in a heated struggle for survival. He grabbed Jackaboy's neck again, this time twisting as hard as he could. All he could hear was a sickening crack and crunch as Jackaboy's neck broke in Anti's hands. Anti released his body as it fell limply to the ground. He fell to the ground as well, trying to recover from the struggle. Next time he'd be more prepared.

Third, was the good doctor himself, Henrik von Schneeplestein.

Anti knew he'd be the most difficult next to Jack. But of course, he was saving Jack for later because Anti had something very special planned for him. He knew that simply attacking Henrik would be out of the question. He would have to go old school and compel him to hurt himself like in the old days.

Henrik had been sitting alone in the basement when Anti found him. He was obviously involved in something so Anti knew it'd be easy to get things started. How wrong he was. Anti quietly walked over to a tray that held a syringe full of what seemed to be a paralytic agent. He picked it up, trying carefully not to make any noise. After all, Henrik was very observant and could hear every little noise. But as Anti stepped behind him and raised the syringe, Henrik suddenly turned around and grabbed his raised arm.

"You really thought you could sneak up on me? You really miscalculated there, Anti," Henrik said in that unmistakable accent, smirking.

Anti was furious. Once again, he'd been stupid enough to underestimate the boldness of his victim. He was really slipping. He tried to wrestle his arm out of Henrik's grip, but it was rock solid. Instead he made a bold move and kicked Henrik in the stomach, forcing him to release Anti's arm and making him double over in pain. Henrik coughed up blood, rising to his feet and grabbing a nearby scalpel, brandishing it towards Anti.

"You really think a scalpel can do any harm to me? You really are stupider than I thought," Anti spat out venomously. 

"Maybe not, but it sure will distract you," Henrik smirked.

Anti was puzzled. What the hell did that mean? Henrik was the only one left. Or so Anti thought. Suddenly, he was knocked forward, the syringe falling from his grasp. His arms were being pulled behind his back, and he heard a voice that he'd completely forgotten about.

"Didn't expect me, huh?"

Goddamn Chase Brody. That smug motherfucker. Anti had completely forgotten about him, thinking that he was just a one time thing. Apparently he was wrong. Anti could already imagine Chase smirking behind his back, thinking that he and Henrik had won. But Anti wasn't going to lose this fight, at least not without trying. Henrik stepped closer to Anti, until they were face to face.

"You've tortured us for far too long. Now it's our turn,"

Henrik gripped the side of Anti's face, bringing the scalpel to his right eye.

"Now, this won't hurt a bit," Henrik said as he smirked wide. He looked absolutely insane, the way he was smiling. There was a sinister glint in his eyes, and it could only be revenge.

Henrik began to cut at Anti's eye, blood pooling in his vision. Anti tried not to scream, gritting his teeth. He tried biting Henrik, but all that did was earn him a kick from Chase, and an extra deep cut from Henrik. Soon he couldn't feel his eye or see out of it, knowing that Henrik was enjoying this far too much based on the frequency of his laughter. Eventually, Anti heard a wet, popping sound as Henrik popped his eye out of its socket.

"I could be gentle with this, but you don't deserve it," Henrik spat out in between bouts of crazed laughter.

Soon Anti knew what he meant. Henrik pulled at the optical nerve as Anti finally screamed, pulling it taut to maximize the pain. He brought the scalpel to the nerve, and slashed across it. Anti nearly vomited as he heard both Henrik and Chase laugh wildly as the eye fell from Henrik's hand onto the floor. All Anti could feel was searing pain and the waterfall of blood running down his face. He was nearly about to cry, but he knew he couldn't. With his good eye, he saw Henrik raise his foot and smash the lone eye on the floor. Bile was rising in Anti's throat as he saw it smash into a pile of viscera and heard the horrible squelching as Henrik continued stomping. All he could hear was the distant laughter of Henrik and Chase, and the horribly loud squelching. Finally, Anti snapped. He wrestled his way out of Chase's grip, turned around, and knocked him into the nearby table. Henrik stopped laughing and immediately ran to them, trying to pry Anti off of Chase, but there was no stopping him at this point. He was hellbent on killing both of him, no matter how much blood as shed or how many body parts went missing.

Anti brought his sharp nails to chase's chest, tearing at the flesh, howling in anger and pain, and watching the blood pool from the tears in his skin. Chase was screaming now, begging for Henrik to help him. But there was nothing he could do to help. He tried to subdue Anti but it was no use. Anti continued to tear into Chase's chest, Chase trying to claw back at Anti's hands but to no avail. He was kicking and screaming, trying to get relief from the pain, but it never came. Henrik was panicking, trying to find a way to save Chase. Then he suddenly remembered the syringe of paralytic agent. He quickly grabbed it and ran back towards the two. He aimed for Anti's back, but Anti had seen him coming. He moved slightly and instead the syringe hit Chase's leg. Chase immediately went limp, unable to move. Anti was caught off guard, which gave Henrik a chance to knock him off of Chase. But once he did, Anti lunged for a nearby bone saw, and started to hack away at Chase's neck. Henrik tried all he could to stop Anti, but he was too late. He could see Chase coughing up blood, the wound in his neck getting deeper by the second. Chase was paralyzed, and all he could do was lay there and wait for death. Anti started laughing again, sawing away at Chase's neck, becoming doused in massive amounts of blood. Soon, Henrik heard a horrible scraping sound and heard the blade scraping at the stone floor. The next thing he saw nearly made him vomit.

Chase's head, eyes wide open, was rolling across the floor. Anti was bent over Chase's headless body, cradling his face in one hand, and gripping the saw in the other. Slowly, he rose to his feet, and turned around as the lights suddenly went out.

In the piercing darkness and silence of the basement, a single overhead light flickered on. What Henrik saw paralyzed him in fear to his very core.

In the pale light, Anti was holding the now soaked saw in one hand, with his other hand covering his bare eye socket. Blood was still running down his face, soaking his neck and shirt. He was smiling with far too many teeth, and giggling like a child. What really scared Henrik though, was the other eye. It was now a soulless black, with a single ring of neon green around the center.

"Now the fun really begins, doesn't it doctor?" Anti giggled, as if there were a thousand voices echoing at once.

Henrik was frozen in fear. He knew that nothing could be done at this point, and that he was as good as dead. But he'd be damned if he didn't fight until the very end. He saw Anti step over Chase's lifeless body and kick his head to the side, coming towards Henrik. Anti dragged the saw across the floor, laughing as he went. Henrik just sat there, frozen in place. Eventually Anti broke into a sprint and tackled the doctor fully to the ground, bringing his hand to Henrik's throat. He tried his hardest to fight and kick at Anti but it was all in vain. Anti's laughter grew impossibly louder, the numerous voices returning and burrowing their way into Henrik's brain. Anti lowered the saw and started sawing away at Henrik's right arm. He screamed in agony as the blade started to scrape at his bone. Eventually, he felt nothing at all and his arm was gone, just tossed to the side. He didn't even bother with screaming anymore as Anti moved on to the other arm. Henrik prayed silently and wished for death to come swiftly as he felt his other arm detach as well. Soon, Anti was face to face with him.

"Say your prayers, good doctor," Anti laughed as he bared his teeth, all of them sharp like some kind of eldritch beast.

Anti grabbed his knife and plunged it deep into the doctor's throat, cackling as he did so. Henrik let out a gurgle as his mouth overflowed with blood, knowing that this was finally it. He silently said his apologies to Chase, as if he could even hear him. The last thing Henrik saw was Anti's blood soaked face, that haunting black and green eye, and that horrific smile as he closed his eyes for the last time.

"Good night, doctor."


End file.
